Isabella Meades story
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: What if Daniel had a sister before Alex become a woman. Summmary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella "Bella" Jade Meade, the first daughter of Claire and the late Bradford Meade. When I say first daughter, I mean my eldest brother is now my sister. Alexander, who my family thought died in a skiing accident, came back as a woman named Alexis. Guess my brother liked my stuff so much that he became a girl. Minor joke. Anyway, I have a sister and two brothers.

Daniel Bradford Meade is my older brother. He is very handsome, has icy blue eyes like mine, and spiky brown hair. He lives in London England. He was married to a woman named Molly but she died of cancer. She told him to follow his heart. He followed it to our best friend, Betty Suarez. Betty Suarez used to be his assistant, then she became Junior Features Editor then she took an Editor-in-Chief Job in England. My brother almost burned down my office when she told him. Anyway, Daniel moved to England. Betty and Daniel have been married for three years, have a two year old daughter named Sabrina and one on the way.

Tyler is my half-brother. We have the same mother but different fathers. He came into my life three years ago. He is the best brother ever. He works at Mode as a model. His dad is Cal Hartley. Cal used to own half of Mode but we got that half back.

Claire Meade is the best mother ever. She was in jail for most of my life but she was wrongfully arrested. She is back and better than ever.

I fired Wilhelmina Slater because Editor-in-Chief is my rightful job as a Meade. I left Marc St. James as my creative director because he does a great job. He is also one of my best friends. Amanda Tanen Summers is my best friend who happens to be engaged to Tyler. She is part time stylist and my assistant. She is great help when I need it.

So on with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was writing my letter for the next issue of Mode when my ex-boyfriend, James Rogers, came into my office.

"James!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want you back," James said.

"You cheated on me with my ex best friend," I said. "I hate you! Why would I come back to you?"

"I still love you, Izzie," he said.

"Don't call me Izzie," I said. "My name is Isabella or Bella. And you get to call me Ms. Meade. Now leave before I call security."

"You won't call security," he said.

I called Amanda who called security. Three security guards came and took James away.

"He won't bother you anymore, Ms. Meade," one of the guards said.

I put my head on my desk and started to cry. Mom and Tyler were walking by my office when Amanda flagged them down. Amanda told them what had happened. They came running in.

"My poor baby," Mom said.

Tyler came over to me and started to rub my back. I looked up and turned to hug him.

"James won't come near here or you anymore," Tyler said.

"He cheated on me with Tiffany Anderson, who used to be my best friend," I said. "I had asked her if anything was going on and she lied to my face."

Tyler helped me up and we went over to the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder. Mom sat down in the chair across from us. Amanda came in and brought me a glass of water.

"I never really liked Tiffany," Mom said.

"I should have listened to you, Mom," I said. "I feel stupid that I even trusted her."

I started crying more. Mom saw Daniel, Betty and Sabrina coming from the elevator. Alexis and my nephew DJ were in the other one. Mom went out to tell them what happened. They came rushing in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel handed Sabrina to Mom, who took her granddaughter gladly. He opened up his arms. I got up and went over to him. He closed his arms around me.

"James Rogers will not bother you anymore," Daniel said. "If he does, he will have to go through me or Tyler."

"Or me," Alexis said. "That ass! Hurting my little sister and coming in here to say he wants her back."

Tyler and Alexis came over to Daniel and I. They hugged me as well. It was a sibling group hug.

"You know what you need, Bells?" Alexis said. "You need a night out."

"Alexis," I said. "In case you haven't noticed, I am the Editor in Chief here at Mode. There is some much to do. I have a big photo shoot tomorrow."

"Alexis is right, sis," Daniel said. "You need to get out and have some fun. You work to hard. You deserve it."

"Fine," I said. "But if I am late for the photo shoot tomorrow, it's on you."

My family laughed. So Daniel, Betty, Alexis, Tyler, Amanda and I went out that night. DJ babysat Sabrina. Mom decided that DJ could babysit his cousin at her place. Daniel, Tyler, Amanda and I had sodas, Betty had water and Alexis had a martini. A very familiar looking guy asked me to dance. My family told me to go.

"You look very familiar," I said to him as we were dancing.

"I should, considering we were best friends in high school," he said.

I thought for a moment. "Johnny Adamson?"

"In the flesh," Johnny said. "How have you been, Bella?"

"I've been good," I said. "Man, it's good to see you. It's been forever."

"I know," Johnny said. "I see that you are the Editor-in-Chief at Mode."

"Yeah," I said. "What about you? You were keen on becoming a professional photographer."

"Yeah," he said. "I went to University to become a photographer. I have a big photo shoot tomorrow."

"So do I," I said. "I wonder if it's the same one."

"Could be," Johnny said. "I am photographing Allie Johns, the model for a cover."

"That's the model I hired," I said. "Cool."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," I said. "Just let me tell my family that I am leaving."

We went over to my table. I introduced Johnny to my family. I told them we went to high school together. I said good bye to my family then Johnny and I went for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Isn't Central Park lovely at night?" I asked Johnny said.

"It is," he said. "But not as pretty as you."

I started to blush. We sat down on a bench.

"Do you remember what happened when Ashley Michaels asked you out to junior prom?" I asked

"Yeah," Johnny said. "I told her I already had a date and that my date was far prettier and nicer than her."

"She ran off," I said. "Makeup running down her face."

"You asked me what I said to her," he said. "And I said I just told her the truth."

"Then she asked you again for senior prom," I said. "And still you said the same thing."

"You would have thought she would have got the hint," Johnny said.

We started laughing.

"I had the hugest crush on you in high school," Johnny said.

"I had the hugest crush on you," I said. "My mom thought you and I were going to get married."

"Our moms think alike then," Johnny said.

I smiled. I looked at my watch. It was one am in the morning.

"Look at the time," I said. "I got the photo shoot tomorrow."

"I know," he said. "I will walk you home."

"It's not that far for here," I said.

So Johnny walked me home. He walked me up to the door.

"I hope I see you again," I said.

"You can count on it," Johnny said.

Johnny turned to go. Then he turned around.

"There is something I want to try," he said.

He took my face in his hands. He kissed me. It was a long kiss full of passion.

"Wow!" I said, after we broke apart.

"Yeah," Johnny said. "Wow!"

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Johnny followed me into my apartment building. I opened my apartment door and locked it behind us. We sat down on the couch and started to make out. Johnny picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

"How do you know where my bedroom is?" I asked

"Sixth sense I guess," he said.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee. I put on Johnny's shirt and went into the kitchen. Johnny was making breakfast. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I said.

I went over to him and kissed him. He led me to the table and then brought my breakfast over to me.

"So where does this put our relationship?" I asked him after taking a bit and swallowing.

"We have time to think about that," he said. "I am not letting you get away this time."

Johnny kissed me. We got ready for work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A year had passed. Betty had a baby girl she named Anastasia Maria Eliza Meade. Sabrina had turned three. Lindsay Dunne asked Betty if she would head up the magazine that she was working at in England here in New York. So my brother and his family moved back to New York. Johnny and I had been dating for a year and it has been the best year of my life.

I was in my office when Amanda came into my office and told me that Johnny called and said he had a surprise planned for me at our date that night. I was wondering all day what the surprise was, that I couldn't really get any work done. So I told Mom I was going home and relaxing. She told me to have fun on my date that night. The way she said that, it sounded very suspicious, like she knew what the surprise was.

I got ready for the date. Johnny got home from work then got ready. He took me to our favourite restaurant. We ate and talked. After we ate, Johnny took my hand.

"We have known each other for quite a long time," Johnny said. "And when I saw you again last year, I knew it was meant to be. I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you. Isabella Jade Meade, will you marry me and make me the happiest man I know?"

Johnny got up from his chair and got on one knee beside me. He took a ring box of his pocket. He opened it. It was the most beautiful pink diamond heart.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"If it's a bit much," he said. "I can take it back."

"It's gorgeous," I said. "And the answer to your question is yes. Yes, I will marry you and make you the happiest man you know."

Johnny slipped the ring on my finger. He kissed me. Everyone at the restaurant clapped. We paid for our dinner and then he blindfolded me and walked me to the car.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Johnny said.

My fiancé was acting weird. Wow, I just called him my fiancé.

He drove for what seem like minutes then he stopped. He walked me inside the building and into an elevator.

"Now, are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Not yet," Johnny said.

"You are acting like a crazy person," I said.

"I know," he said. "But I want this night to be perfect."

I felt his lips on mine. Then I heard the elevator ding and stop. Johnny walked me out and then took off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!"

**(A/N: If you want to look at what the engagement ring looks like, it is on my profile.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My family was there. We were on the top of the Empire State Building. It was beautifully decorated. Johnny's parents were also there.

"You and Johnny are a match made in heaven," Mrs. Adamson said. "I am so glad that he had found you again."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me," I said.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Johnny said, putting his arm around my waist.

"When he told us that he had found you again, "Mr. Adamson said. "He said that he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

I smiled at him.

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked Johnny.

"Yes," Johnny said. "She is over there talking to Tyler, Daniel and Alexis."

We said goodbye to his parents and walked over to my little family.

"Congratulations you two," Tyler said.

"You both deserve to be happy," Mom said.

"Thank you," I said. "Johnny surprised me when he asked me to marry him." 

"Let's see the ring," Alexis said.

I showed them my ring.

"It's gorgeous," Alexis said.

"Better than the one I gave to Amanda," Tyler said.

I laughed. "Better not let hear her that."

"You better not hurt my little sister," Daniel said. "Or you will have to go through Tyler, Alexis and myself."

"That won't happen," Johnny said. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to let her go."

"Good man," Daniel said.

"I would like to make a toast," Mr. Adamson said. "To Johnny and Bella, who have found true love."

"To Johnny and Bella," Everyone said.

Johnny and I kissed. Everyone clapped.


End file.
